youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Whiskers Pack/Chronology
2000 December 2000: Two Benx females, Nakomis and Holly were joined by two males named Aries and Beetle. Nakomis and Aries established dominance. 2001 March 2001: Aries died of unknown causes, Beetle became the new alpha male. April 2001: Nakomis gave birth to Artemis, Lancelot, Ryley and Zola. September 2001: '''One encounter with the Benx pack. '''August 2001: Two unknown wolves visited. 2002 February 2002: '''Dangerous Dave visited, Holly mated with him. '''April 2002: Nakomis gave birth to Scratchy, Pozzo, Vialli, Lucky and Lelik. Holly was allowed to stay and gave birth to WM010 and WM011. WM011 died. May 2002: '''WM010 died. '''July 2002: '''Lucky broke his leg and was abandoned. He probably died of starvation or was predated. One fight with Baobab, Lancelot got badly injured. One encounter with Whiskers. '''September 2002: Lancelot recovered, one encounter with a wild pack. 2003 January 2003: Two encounters with Vivian. February 2003: '''Rover named Maximus visited. Artemis and Zola mated with him. '''March 2003: '''Artemis and Zola were kicked out. '''April 2003: '''Artemis lost her litter and Zola aborted. Both were able to rejoin the Whiskers. Nakomis gave birth to Rufus, Zansar, Tama and Rosie. Rosie died. '''July 2003: One encounter with Java. November 2003: Nakomis died, Holly took dominance. Ryley deposed Holly. Ryley, Scratchy, Artemis, Zola and Vialli mated with a rover. Tension rose among the pack members. December 2003: The Whiskers split in two halves, one led by Ryley and the other by Vialli. Tama and Ugly Pup mated with rovers. Weeks later the splinters reunited and Ryley was defeated by her younger sister Vialli and kicked out. She teamed up with some males and formed the Gattaca. 2004 February 2004: '''Holly was seen mating with Beetle. Scratchy was evicted and last seen. Lancelot and Pozzo roved at the Baobab. Lancelot mated with the alpha female. '''April 2004: Tama aborted her litter, Lelik was evicted and disappeared. Zola was kicked out and gave birth to her litter in a nearby den. Artemis killed the litter and was evicted later too. Artemis rejoined. Zola was last seen. May 2004: '''Holly remained in the Whiskers and gave birth to Nugget, Flower and Steadfast. Vialli gave birth to Rezzonico and Knuckles. Holly died. '''August 2004: One encounter with Benx and Baobab. September 2004: '''Two encounters with Baobab. Tama left to find a mate. 2005 '''January 2005: Pozzo, Rufus and Lancelot went roving. Digger, Panthroo, Zazu, Tarzan, Bosco and Rosco joined the pack and kicked out Beetle and Zansar. Panthroo took male dominance. Later, Digger ousted Panthroo. Zazu, Bosco and Rosco challenged Digger but were all defeated, they went roving. February 2005: '''Tarzan left and was last seen. '''April 2005: '''Vialli gave birth to Ren, Stimpy, Gregorious, DriftHowl, LongTooth and Cepheus. Ren was predated and Stimpy died of disease. '''July 2005: '''Vialli died, Flower took female dominance next to Digger. '''August 2005: '''One encounter with Baobab. 2006 '''January 2006: '''Phoenix and Deejay appeared but where chased. Lancelot went roving and never returned. '''April 2006: Flower gave birth to Centaurus, Rumour, Draco and Naomi. June 2006: One encounter with Vivian. December 2006: Rezzonico was last seen. 2007 January 2007: Panthroo challenged Digger for dominance. Rumour mated with a rover named Houdini. Digger remained as the alpha male. April 2007: Flower gave birth to Aligator, Crock and Lizard. Rumour was allowed to stay and she gave birth to Minecraft, Zelda, Sega and Wii. May 2007: One encounter with Vivian. October 2007: One encounter with Agni Kais. Knuckles was killed. 2008 April 2008: Flower gave birth to Cepheda, Flo and Popkat. May 2008: Popkat was predated. June 2008: Flo died. September 2008: Two encounters with Gattaca. October 2008: Artemis was last seen and was assumed dead. No Events 2009 May 2009: Flower gave birth to Logan, Mitch and Greyback. July 2009: One encounter with Gattaca 2010 April 2010: '''Flower gave birth to Tinker Bell, Finn, Cruise and Machu Pichu. '''May 2010: They raided the Young Ones den but the Young Ones returned and chased them off, they left Finn behind that was adopted into the Young Ones. June 2010: Unknown male visited. One encounter with Commandos. August 2010: One encounter with Commandos. November 2010: Kowari, Brickleberry and Tenthor visited. Drifthowl and LongTooth went roving and were both last seen. 2011 February 2011: Homestar Runner, Flash and Dasher visited. Early May 2011: Flower gave birth to Amira, Rita, Alexander and Ella. July 2011: Centaurus was killed by Mitch, he raised to beta position. September 2011: Rumour dispersed and was last seen. 2012 January 2012: Cruise mated with a rover and became pregnant. February 2012: Cruise got into a fight with Flower and was evicted, later she rejoined. April 2012: Flower gave birth to Baddiel, Stato and Skinner. June 2012: Skinner was predated. August 2012: Hambone and Fang visited. Late September 2012: Digger died after a hunting accident. Gregorious took dominance. December 2012: Fight against the Jackals, Cepheus was killed. 2013 January 2013: Draco, Centaurus, Logan, Mitch, Greyback, Minecraft, Sega, Crock and Alexander went roving. Crock died. Hambone, Timber and Finn joined the pack, they kicked out Gregorious, Wii and Cepheda, Hambone took dominance and mated with flower, Finn mated with Rita. Cepheda died. January 2013: The males returned and killed Finn and Hambone, Timber managed to escape. February 2013: '''Youssarian visited. One encounter with Sequoia, Stato was killed. Youssarian returned and mated with Naomi. '''April 2013: '''Flower gave birth to Gin and Tonic, Naomi remained in the Whiskers and gave birth to Neyla, Rajan, Thaddeus and Dimitri. Its unknown if Rita produced any pups. '''August 2013: Flower died, Naomi took dominance. October 2013: Gregorious abandoned the pack, Mitch took dominance. Ella raised to beta position. Aligator dispersed and died. December 2013: Greyback left the pack to go roving and was last seen. Minecraft went roving and died. 2014 January 2014: Zarathustra, Dougal and Aurinko visited, Ella and Zelda mated with them. One fight against the Jackals. Whiskers lost all their land and ran out of Slough Creek. They established a new territory in Lamar Valley. March 2014: Naomi aborted the litter, Ella gave birth to Larentia, Naggapatzi and WU063. WU063 died. Zelda gave birth to WM064, WF065, Abaca and Scrooge. April 2014: WF065 died of disease. May 2014: WM064 was predated. December 2014: Neyla died of disease. 2015 January 2015: Naomi died most likely of old age. The pack found her corpse days later, Ella and Zelda fought for alpha rank. Ella won killing Zelda. Ella was tagged with a radio collar. February 2015: Scrooge and Abaca were killed in an avalanche, the pack separated in three groups. The largest group was Rajan, Dimitri, Amira, Rita, Gin and Tonic, the other group was Machu Pichu, Cruise, Alexander, Logan and Baddiel. The smallest group Larentia, Naggapatzi and Thaddeus. Machu's group encountered the Ewoks. Eventually Machu's and Rajan's group reunited. Logan was found dead. The smallest group rejoined the rest. Category:Pack Histories